


at least that's what we say we are doing

by ohmcgee



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was your first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least that's what we say we are doing

She was your first kiss. Tasted like vanilla from her lip balm and something sweet that was just Diana, something perfect. You remember how soft her lips were, how her breath caught when you licked your lips to wet them, to show her how to make it better. She smelled like the perfume she always dabbed behind her ears and on her wrists, like the apple-scented shampoo she used for her hair and like gardenias, something she said all Amazons smelled of.

You remember you didn't want it to stop, even though it was just for play, just something silly because you'd had too many cocktails and Diana was nervous about her date. You remember Diana's hand in your hair when you opened her mouth with a slow swipe of your tongue, the _noise_ she made for you, like she was shocked, but she never backed down.

And that was Diana in a nutshell, one of the many reasons you were so dreadfully in love with her. She never backed down, never walked away. She saw everything through to the end and that's how you knew if you wanted this, you had to take it now because tomorrow --

"Mera," she says when you push her down into the grass, move your mouth down the column of her throat. She tastes even sweeter here and you want to go lower, you want to taste all of her, fill your mouth with everything she'll give you. "This isn't kissing."

"Sure it is," you grin against her skin. "You don't think Steve will kiss you like this?"

"Well..."

You don't have to look up to know she's blushing.

"He will," you say. "If he's not as dumb as he looks."

"Mera --"

"He'll kiss you other places too, Diana," you say, peppering kisses down Diana's throat, all the way to the swell of her breasts.

" _Oh."_

 _"_ Not just here," you say, then scoot down until you're kneeling on the grass, putting your hands on Diana's thighs. They're strong thighs, warriors thighs, and they tremble beneath your touch. "Diana, has anyone ever kissed you there?"

"No," she breathes out shakily. "But --"

"Shh," you say, stroking her skin. "You wanted to know, right? What it's like?"

"Kissing," Diana says and you giggle.

"Silly," you say, leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of her knee. "What do you think happens after kissing?"

Diana leans up on her elbows to watch as you kiss your way up her thighs, gasps when you push her skirt all the way up.

"I don't --"

"Shush," you say. "I'm good at this. You'll enjoy it."

You don't really know that, haven't technically done this before, but you've thought about it. Gods, you've thought about it. You've dreamed of this, how she'd taste, how she'd sound when you were tasting her, and as always, Diana doesn't disappoint you.

Her entire body is shuddering when you pull her panties off and spread her thighs wide for you to make a home there. When you spread her open with your fingers she whines. When you drag your tongue up the center of her, she cries out and arches her back and wetness floods your tongue.

"Oh god," you murmur, then bury your face in the heat of her, trace the contours of her with your tongue and hold her by the hips when you get your mouth around her clit and suck. Diana squirms like you've never seen her squirm before, gasps and pants and --

Begs.

"Oh Mera, oh Mera please. I --"

It's too much, hearing her come so undone like that. You know Diana, know she'd never beg anything of anyone, but here she is, begging you without shame, without fear. She trusts you, she wants you, and it's so much you can feel how wet you are, so you hold Diana's leg with one hand and slip your other down between your legs, touch yourself as you lick and taste and feel Diana slowly come apart beneath you.

"Mera," she gasps when you slide your fingers into her and she comes with the name of some Goddess you don't recognize on her tongue, flooding your mouth with her juices.

"Diana," you cry out against the inside of her thigh, pumping your fingers inside of yourself until you scream into her skin and feel yourself shaking apart.

After a moment, your rise back to your knees, drag your hand over your mouth. "I suppose you should be getting home," you say, looking up at the moon. You know that the thing tugging at your center isn't the tide, but you blame it on that anyway. "You've got a big day tomorrow, princess."

"Mera," Diana says, leaning up on her elbows. She looks absolutely a wreck, her mouth bitten red and her face flushed. You want to paint a picture of her just like this. "Do you wish for me to see Steve tomorrow?"

You look out at the ocean, glistening and endless. You think about how you don't belong there anymore, how you don't really belong anywhere anymore. "Why wouldn't I?" You lie, because perhaps it's easier, or perhaps you've just become accustomed to it.

"Oh," Diana says softly. "Okay."

"Goodnight, princess," you say, leaning in to peck Diana on the cheek before you run off, sandals in your hand.

The ocean feels good beneath your toes. It grounds you. You can still taste Diana in the corners of your mouth.

Tomorrow will still come and you'll still have to watch Diana walk off with Steve, watch her laugh and smile like she's only supposed to do for you, but tomorrow is not today. And today was a good day.


End file.
